The Nicest Thing I Know
by breathe-in3
Summary: I wish I was your favorite girl,I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world. One-Shot! RE-WRITTEN, RE-VISED! PLEASE R&R!


_Hey everyone, I know I should be working on my other stories( and I am) but I had to write this. I was listening to Kate Nash's "Nicest Thing" and I came up with this. I'm not in love with it, but I hope you guys are._

* * *

**"The Nicest Thing I Know"**

Haley looked at the smile held on his face. That smile, that gorgeous smile, that perfect smile. Only problem was it wasn't for her, it was for another who held his attention for the week. She wished, that just for a day, that smile was for her. But she knew it would happen, he would never she her the way he saw them. Those other girls, those gorgeous no ass, no breast girls. All she wanted was to be his girl, his favourite girl.

She finally couldn't take it and walked away. She couldn't take being second best. She couldn't take being invisible around _those _girls. She wouldn't stand it. She knew she deserved better but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help who she had fell for. No matter how much she wished she could wake up and not be in love with him. But that wasn't gonna happen. _If only._

As she walked out of the room, she felt strong, soft hands in case hers and she was whipped around. She came to face to face the boy she dreamt about, the boy who she loved, but didn't love her.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked as he let go of her arms.

"Home." Haley answered as she turned back around and started walking away.

The boy cut her off by jumping in front of her. "Why?"

Haley looked up at his eyes, "Because I can't be here anymore. I can't be around you anymore!"

"What-what did I do?"

"It's not about what you did do! It's about what you won't do!" Haley yelled. She couldn't keep it in anymore. It needed to be heard, he needed to hear it. "You won't look at me like you do those girls! You won't smile at me like you do those girls! You never do! Most of you won't love me! Love me like I love you!" Haley stood there, her face red and eyes tearing but she refused to cry.

"Haley, I-"

"Don't, okay." Her voice low, quiet. "I know okay. Just please..." She trailed on as she turned around and ran.

She wanted him to follow her, tell he is in love with her. But she knew he wouldn't. She knew he would return to the party and go back that girl. She knew he would forget all about what she had said. She knew he wasn't in love with her. She knew it was true, she it was gonna happen, even if she wished it wouldn't.

After running around the block and down the street, she stopped. Letting her tears rip through her like a knife through melted butter. She gripped her chest as she hit the ground. Her body started shaking and her heart began to beat faster and faster. Her breath began to waver and thin out. She took in deep breathes, trying to calm down.

Once she did, she began to think back to when they first met. She remember how he had saved her from Ronny McCoy, the school bully. She remember how he gently gripped her shoulders pulling her up and asking if she was okay. That day was not only the day they met, it was also the day she fell in love with him. God, how she wished he felt the same. She wished that were together, she wished he loved her, needed her, wanted her.

"Urg!" Haley grunted as she stood and began to walk home.

When she reached her home she noticed a shadow sitting on her step. It was him. She knew that built form anywhere.

"What do you want? I figured you would have went back to the party." Haley walked past him as she walked up the steps.

Lucas watched as she walked up the stairs, "You seriously believe I would do that. You honestly think that low of me." She stopped what she was doing but did turn around, nor did she answer. "Look, we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. Why didn't you tell me? How you felt." The boy asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Would it have mattered!"

"Yes! It would have. Haley, I-"

"NO! Do you have any idea how I feel? Do you? Cause I don't think you do. Do you know how it feels to be second best to the person you love? Do you know that I wish I was the girl you thought of before you go to sleep? Do you know how much I wished you'd wake up one morning and tell me you feel the same way? Do you know how much I love you, Luke. Cause I love you so much. You mean so much to me and it hurts more than anything to know that you don't love me back! "

"But I-"

Haley went on talking, ignoring him. "I bet you don't even remember the day we met. I bet you don't remember the look on my face when you saved me from Ronny."

"I do. I remember that day cause that was day I met you. That was one of the best days of my life. And I do remember that look on your face, the look in your eyes. The way you just stared at me like I was some kind of hero."

Haley stared at him with a shocked look on her face, "I-"

"Didn't think I remembered. Haley, I'm not the guy you think I am! I do love you, I always have. I just-"

"Don't love me the way I love you. I un-"

"No! That's not it, Haley!"

"Look, I think you should go home, Luke. I can't do this anymore. I tired of you dragging me around."

"But-"

"Luke, please. Just- I- If you love me then let me go." Haley smiled as she walk backwards to her front door.

"Wait!"

"Bye, Lucas Scott." And with that, Haley walked into the house, leaving Lucas all alone.

"I love you, Haley James. I'm in love with you." Lucas sighed and bowed his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, and his heart began to break, "Goodbye, Haley."

Lucas walked away from her house with his hands deep in his pockets.

_"I'm in love with you."  
"Bye, Lucas Scott."_

* * *

_What'd you think?  
Leave a comment!!  
Bye  
My laptop changer broke and my battery died and so did my computer! I am on my mom's computer, and my chapter three for Never Alone is not on here! So that won't be updated right now! But the last chapter of Shadow of the Day should be updated this weekend, or Monday!_

* * *


End file.
